A Different Man
by Lesa Bollyknecks
Summary: My first fanfiction so be nice! Set 4 years after the end of s3 - Alex has stayed and her and Gene have became increcingly close. A shock will change their lives. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Baby shock

**A Different Man**

**Disclaimer:- **Ashes To Ashes in no way belongs to me - it and its main characters are creations of Kudos for the BBC created by Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh, without them my imagination would not have been able to create this fan fiction - so for that I thank them!

This story is set 4yrears after the end of Series 3 - Alex decided to stay with Gene but they have forgotten everything. They have been growing increasingly close after what they believe was Ray Chris and Shaz's deaths in the diamond blag of 83'. Gene also still has his Quattro. A massive shock for both Alex and Gene will change both their lives forever.

**Chapter 1**

It was five weeks after what Gene referred to as "That Night" a night that both Alex and Gene had decided to keep from their colleagues - but one that she was sure that they all knew about. Both Alex and Gene didn't regret what had happened that night because for Alex it had made her realise just what Gene meant to her and foe Gene it had made him realise just how lonely he had been- he hadn't realised until Alex came into his life.

"_Morning Gene" _Alex muttered entering C.I.D early one Monday morning.

"_What's wrong wi' you?" _Gene replied looking at his D.I who was chalk white. "You_ got the leargey?"_

"_Don't I look well?" _Alex asked

"_You're chalk white Ma'am" _Fiona the WPC replied _"You sure you should be working?" _

"_I'm fine though" _Alex said perching on the edge of her desk, watching Gene eyeing her legs.

"_What's this then?" _Alex asked pointing at a picture on the board,

"_Jonathan Clyde" _Gene replied "The_ bastards flooding my streets with drugs. Heroin."_

"_Any leads on his whereabouts?" _Alex asked,

"_Not a bloody thing" _Gene replied looking across the room at Alex who was rubbing her forehead with her long fingers.

"_Late night was it Alex?" _He asked with a wry smile.

"_Actually I've not had a drop in three days" _Alex replied matter of factly.

"Well that's what's wrong wi' you then!" Gene replied walking into his office, Alex close behind, closing the door and pulling the shade as she entered.

"_What about a drink tonight then Alex?" _He asked,

"_I don't know Gene… I mean… Well I haven't been feeling too good over the past couple of days." _Alex replied

"_Have ye been to see the doc then?" _Gene replied, a concerned look crossed over his face.

Smiling and walking round to the other side of his desk, so she could be close to him she whispered,

"Who_ would have guessed it? Gene Hunt has a sensitive side!"_

Going red in the face Gene replied, "You_ know why Alex!" _before cupping her face in his hands and softly kissing her.

"_You sure you're ok?" _he asked again sounding more concerned.

Laughing Alex replied, _"I'm fine Gene, just tired as all!" _

"_Good then!" _Gene replied in his usual gruff way, "_Cant have ye goin soft on me now can I?" _

"_Course not GUV!" _Alex laughed walking towards the door, when suddenly she went all wobbly and collapsed in a heap on the floor just by the door.

"_ALEX!" _Gene yelled rushing over to her shaking her shoulders. He got no response so opened the door and yelled "Someone_ call a bloody ambulance!"_

"_ALEX" _he yelled again gently tapping the side of her face, and Alex slowly opened her eyes to find Genes piercing blue ones staring down at her. She was in his strong arms. " _Wh- what happened?" _she asked groggily.

" _Ye fainted Alex - yir goin te the hospital" _he said soothingly

" _No - no I'm not - Just take me home Gene!" _Alex complained

" No yer not - yer goin te get checked out Alex" Gene said in a tone of voice that Alex wasn't going to argue with.

At the hospital Alex was examined by a Dr. Ship while Gene waited in the waiting area for his D.I, all sorts going through his head of what it was that was wrong with her.

In the exam room, Dr. Ship took off his glasses smiling.

"_Well what's the matter with me? _Alex asked "Am_ I anaemic?" _she asked,

"Yes_ you are slightly anaemic Ms. Drake but that wasn't what caused you to faint" _the doctor said,

"_Well what is it then?" _Alex demanded,

"_Congratulations Ms. Drake, you are pregnant." _the doctor said.

"_Wh-what? I can't be… How?" _Alex said in pure shock

"_Well you're around 5weeks pregnant" _Dr. Ship said "_if that makes any sense."_

"I_… We… Oh…" _She stuttered suddenly remembering that night with Gene.

They had both been far too drunk to even think about using protection never mind even using it.

"_How stupid could I have been?" _Alex thought.

"_Thanks doctor" _Alex said smiling and shaking the doctors hand.

"_Your boss is waiting on you in the waiting room Ms. Drake" _one of the nurses said as she exited the exam room.

"_Thanks" _Alex replied forcing a smile.

"_Now to tell Gene! " _She thought as she saw him sitting with hi head in his hands.

"_Everything o.k.?" _Gene asked still sounding concerned as he saw Alex.

"_Ermm…" _Alex stuttered, _"Do we have to do this here?" _She asked, making Gene look even more worried.

"_I'm fine though!" _she added quickly seeing the expression on his face.

Getting into the Quattro Alex was still in shock by her news, and was staring at the dashboard, and was startled when Gene spoke,

"_If your o.k. why are ye so bloody quiet?" _He asked in his concerned sounding voice.

"_Gene I'll tell you later!" _Alex snapped _"Now please just drive!" _

" _Luigis then?" _Gene asked feeling the tension in her voice.

"_Yes please" _Alex replied smiling but with tears in her eyes.

Twenty minutes or so later they were in Luigis, in a small booth at the back of the restaurant, Luigi flapping about _" I just knew that you two would get together!" _he spoke in his charming Italian accent

"_Luigi - Drinks!" _Gene barked.

"_Just an orange juice for me Luigi!" _Alex said smiling as Luigi bustles away.

"_You cannot turn down a drink in Gene Hunt's company" _Gene said, looking into Alex's brown eyes which were glistening with tears.

"_O.k. Alex you've got me worried now" _Gene said taking one of Alex's hands in his.

Alex took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell Gene her news.

"_Your drinks" _Luigi said placing an orange juice in front of Alex and a Whiskey in Front of Gene.

"Go_ away Luigi!" _Gene ordered, "Go on Alex" he urged.

"_Well…" She began "You remember that night? We were in here… We were very drunk…. And then we went upstairs… and got more pissed."_ She said

"_How could I forget THAT night" _Gene said with a smile.

"Would_ you just listen?" _She snapped.

"_Oh touchy - you got the decorator in again?" _Gene asked smiling.

"_Actually…." _Alex tailed _"I'm Pregnant!"_


	2. Baby bump

**Chapter 2**

"_B-B-But…" _Gene stuttered "_H-How?" _He asked his blue eyes meeting Alex's brown ones.

"_I think we both know HOW Gene" _Alex replied

Alex's eyes were glistening with tears as she had no idea what Gene was thinking, she could usually guess what he was going to say, but not for this.

"_I… I… I'm going to be a dad?" _he whispered rubbing the back of Alex's hand with his thumb.

"Yes!" Alex whispered back tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"_How far along are you? _Gene asked his eyes twinkling in the light.

"About 5weeks the doctor said!" Alex replied smiling. "Are_ you happy?" _she asked looking at Gene, "Absolutely_ ecstatic Alex" _he replied smiling like a Cheshire cat!

They finished their drinks and left Luigi's together hand in hand, not knowing what the next 8months would bring. Luigi having seen their smiles he had guessed their news - smile was bigger than both Alex and Genes smiles together.

_**Five Months Later**_

Alex was now five months pregnant, and had a bump the size of a football. Gene had moved in with Alex in her flat above Luigi's and was confined to office work by Gene who didn't want her or his unborn child to come to any harm.

It was 6am and Alex was lying next to a snoring Gene. She ran a hand along her bump just as the baby kicked.

"_Your daddy's even woke you up" _she said to the bump.

"_Huh?" _Gene grumbled from beside her, _"who you talking to?" _he asked

"_The baby!" _Alex giggled, "_It can hear you in there you know" _

"_No he can't!" _Gene argued, just at that the baby gave another kick as though to say _"I can so!"_

"_He's going to be a right little footballer!" _Gene said sitting up, his head against the headboard. "And_ he's going to play for Man City!"_

"_You don't know it's a boy Gene!" _Alex said _"It could be a girl you know!"_

"_As long as it's healthy!" _Gene said getting out of bed.

"_What do you want for breakfast this morning?" _Alex asked struggling to get out of bed.

"_Ill make it this morning!" _Gene said rushing out of the bedroom, leaving Alex to struggle herself!

"_Thanks for the hand!" _She yelled after him.

Now Gene Hunt is not the most creative or Romantic man, so Alex was surprised to see candles lit on the breakfast table when she entered the kitchen 10minutes later.

Gene had managed (some how) to make porridge for Alex (Which she had been having cravings for) orange juice and a single white Lilly lay at her place.

"_What's all this for then?" _She asked Gene before giving him a soft kiss.

"_Can a man not make breakfast for the pregnant woman he loves?" _He replied smiling.

"_I wonder what he's up to" _Alex though sitting down_," he never makes me breakfast, and he's smiling like a goofy!"_

Gene sat next to Alex and began speaking,

"_How long have we known each other no?" Five, Six years?"_

"_I was dressed like a prostitute!" _Alex smiled remembering the first time she had met this man.

"_But a classy one!" _Gene smiled taking Alex's hand.

"_Anyway, since that day ive always felt the connection between us," _he continued _"Its became even more apparent now" _he continued placing their hands on the bump. _"So I want to do the right thing by ye!"_ He stuttered the last part, pulling a ring out of his pocket. It was a simple gold band with a cluster of three rubies.

"_Oh Gene" _Alex gasped.

"_So will you?" _he asked.

Holding back her tears, Alex nodded in happiness, as Gene slipped the ring onto he finger before softly kissing her.

"_It's perfect!" _she exclaimed admiring the ring in the light, the light bounced off the rubies.

"_I love you Gene" _She replied before kissing him again

"_Right I'd better go kick some doors down and do some more manly things!" _Gene said standing up puffing his chest out.

"You_ want a lift in this morning?" _Gene asked Alex, _"Ill be ready in 10minutes_" she replied thinking, _"I'm going to be Mrs. Gene Hunt!"_

_**Sorry this chapter wasn't that long or very eventful - that's still to come. Thanks for reading this far so far - but please keep reading and reviewing!**_


	3. The proposal

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far, and I hope this next chapter isn't too confusing! Enjoy!**_

Gene poured himself a (large) Whiskey and Alex a glass of orange juice and handed it to Alex who had her feet up on the couch.

"I'm sick of bloody orange Juice!" Alex moaned. She was now seven and a half months pregnant and Gene had grown used to her mood swing and cravings. (And it was a good thing that they stayed upstairs from an Italian restaurant as Alex would have carvings at all hours for Pasta!)

Alex suddenly getting up from the couch walked to the door saying she was going downstairs,

_Macaroni cheese and garlic bread" _she sighed slipping on her slippers.

"_Shall I join you Bolls?" _Gene asked downing his whiskey in the one, before pulling a face.

"_If you want!" _she replied before slamming the door behind her!

"_Bloody hormonal women!" _Gene thought, before realising that maybe he **should **really join her for dinner. Even though it was 8pm at night.

Downstairs Alex had ordered Macaroni from Luigi, whilst Luigi asked, _"Where is Mr. Hunt tonight?" _in his charming Italian accent, _"A pregnant lady should not eat alone!"_

Alex, not in the mood to be told off ignored this, _"Can I have lemonade then PLEASE?" _she asked.

"_You are in a very pregnant lady mood tonight" _He said before taking her food order to the kitchen.

Alex was too busy reading her menu that she didn't see Gene entering the restaurant behind her.

"_Alex" _Gene said softly, "Are_ you o.k.?"_

Standing up to face him, her face crumpled.

"_I'm so sorry for being such a bitch just now" _she wailed

"_Its o.k. Bolls" _Gene said taking her by the waist and leading her to a familiar table at the back of the restaurant, _" I do understand, ye know!" _sitting down next to her and putting a comforting hand on her leg.

"_Your food!" _Luigi appeared at the table with Alex's food, knowing now that when they sat in that corner it meant not to disturb them. So he placed the plate down and returned to the bar.

"_I keep thinking Gene, what if something happens hen you're out on the job, what if I won't be a good mum what if…"_

Gene cut her off, "_Listen to me Alex," _he began taking her perfect face in his hands and wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Nothing_ is going to happen, you hear me? I'm always going to be here for you and our baby!"_

"_But…" _Alex trailed, before Gene cut her off, _"No buts Alex, you understand?" _Alex gulped back more tears and nodded forcing a smile.

"_Now eat that food before that baby goes hungry!" _Gene ordered smiling. So as not to sound too harsh.

Alex ate the whole plate of macaroni, before saying, "That_ was great!"_

She then laid her head on Genes shoulder and closed her eyes. "I could get used to this," she sighed.

Gene then piped up, "Don't_ you dare fall asleep there Bolls, I'd break my back trying to lift you up them stairs!"_

"_Oi you!" _Alex laughed before playful slapping his face.

"_You made up!" _Luigi showed his approval by clapping his hands together.

"_And you are smiling again Seinorita Drake_!" he smiled.

"_Night Luigi" _Alex smiled as Gene helped her up from the table.

"_Sleep well!" _Luigi called after them.

That night while lying in bed, Alex suddenly asked Gene, "_You're different man today than you were when I first came here, whys that Gene?"_

"_uhh… I don't know Alex," _he replied, even though he had now known Alex six years and he was engaged to her, he was still embarrassed by revealing his feelings towards her, and exactly how he really felt.

"_You know I love you Gene don't you?" _Alex suddenly said lay8ng her heed on his chest, " Course I do Alex," he replied, gazing down at her, " _You know I've never met a woman like you Alex, you have so much love to give, before I met you, all that was in my life was catching scum, booze and fags, and now… and now… I've got a beautiful woman, you know I think you've managed to tame the manc lion slightly, I didn't think it was possible but you have!" _He finished.

Alex had sat up, and was meeting Gene's eyes; he noticed that even in the darkness her eyes sparkled.

"_Are you crying Gene?" _Alex asked as she rested her cheek against his.

"_Indeed I am not!" _Gene answered back, his voice sounding hoarse_, _but Alex wasn't convinced by him.

"_Goodnight Gene" _she said before softly kissing him and lying don to snuggle into his chest.

"_Goodnight Alex" _Gene whispered back, but Alex didn't hear as she was already sound asleep.

Over the course of the next month Alex began panicking over the simplest of things from buying baby clothes, to the cot, and to the bigger things such as actually having to give birth. And worrying if her ad Gene would make good parents.

"_How in the hell am I going to manage to give birth?" _She panicked one night to Gene, who she only saw at nights now, as she had decided to take maternity leave to have her baby.

Gene not knowing much about babies was helpful in the only way he knew - reassuring in his way,

"_You just push it out? Don't you?_" he asked, "Excuse_ me_?" Alex gasped, "_Just push it out?" _she cried in shock at how little Gene knew about giving birth.

"_I doubt it'll be that easy Gene!" _

"_You need to stop worrying Alex, you'll be a natural, I'm sure of it!" _he said pulling her in close to him, "It's_ ME you need to worry about!" _he added.

"Oh_ stop it Gene, you've been saying that for months, you'll be FINE! A natural!" _she smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

"You_ sure about that?" _he asked looking into Alex's big sympathetic eyes.

"_Oh Gene," _Alex spoke softly_, "You'll be a great daddy to whoever's in here." _she said placing Genes hand on the bump to let him feel the baby kicking.

"_You know I can't wait any longer!" _Gene suddenly said, _"Let's just go and get married tomorrow"_ he said "We_ could just go to city halls or something - neither of us want a big wedding! What do you say?"_

"_Who are we going to ask to be our witnesses though Gene" _Alex asked.

"_Well there's a man downstairs that's always been good to us" _Gene smiled thinking of how happy Luigi would be at this honour.

"_I could phone Fiona and ask her" _Alex smiled getting into the idea.

Gene got up from the sofa and headed out the door, heading downstairs to ask Luigi, whilst Alex was on the phone to Fiona,

"_Hello,"_ Fiona said on the other end of the line.

"_Hi Fiona its Alex, me and the Guv are getting married tomorrow…" _Alex was broke off by Fiona's squeals on the other end of the line,

"_It's about time to o Ma'am you're ready to pop! _Fiona squealed_._

"_Fiona!" _Alex said sternly "Can_ you come over here and help me get ready tomorrow?"_

"_Of course Ma'am_" Fiona said excitedly, _"See you tomorrow."_

Alex could hear Fiona squealing with delight before hanging up the phone at the other end.

An hour later Gene still hadn't cam back up stairs, so Alex wobbled downstairs to find him.

Gene was sitting at the bar talking to Luigi but on seeing Alex enter the restaurant, dived behind the bar whispering to Luigi, "I_ can't let her see me like this_."

"_Senorita you should not be in a bar, not in your condition," _Luigi said

"_Luigi, I'm not dying, I'm having a baby" _Alex said, _"Where's Gene?" She asked looking round the half empty restaurant._

"_Awch!" _she cried suddenly rubbing her bump. "You_ o.k. Senorita" _Luigi asked one eye glaring at Gene who was still ducked behind the bar.

Slowly standing up from behind the bar, Gene revealed a bleeding lip, a cut on his head and a swollen eye.

"_Gene!" _Alex gasped rushing over to him, "_What happened?" _she asked touching his lip with her fingers,

"Fell_ down some stairs!" _he muttered, but that wasn't going to wash it with Alex, who knew him better than that.

"_Who was it?" _she asked "And_ do not lie to me Gene!"_

"_I told ye I fell down the stairs"_

Alex just walked away from him shaking her head.

"_I'll see you two tomorrow!" _Luigi called after them

"_Maybe!" _Alex replied.

Gene caught up with Alex at the top of the stairs.

"_If I tell ye the truth ye would only panic_" he said softly touching her cheek

"_And I don't want you or the baby to be put through any other stress_" he finished.

"_The wedding still on then?" _Alex asked a tear rolling down her cheek

"_Well I can't wait any longer for you to be my wife Alex, so of course its bloody still on!" _He smiled opening the door foe Alex to go in first.

As they lay in bed that night, Alex drifted off to sleep, Genes breathing on his neck sending tingles down her spine.

Gene on the other hand couldn't sleep for thinking about his encounter he had earlier that night. Someone from his past. Someone dangerous. Someone who has tried to turn Alex against him four years ago.

Jim Keats had returned.

Please review this chapter and let me know what you think, and I apologise if my Italian isn't very good!

There's a lot more yet to come so I hope you will stay with it till the end. I'm hoping to get the next chapter uploaded at the weekend.


	4. The Wedding

**Thanks go to the following that sent me reviews on the first three chapters, Littlelostlauraa, Supervixen17, Sashqueenofthejungle and wwedx. Sorry for not replying personally - have been busy writing more chapters!**

Chapter 4

Early the next morning Alex awoke to an empty Gene shaped space next to her.

"_Gene" _she shouted but got no reply. Struggling to get out of bed because of the size of her daily growing bump, she slipped her feet into her slippers and slipped on her dressing gown

Entering the kitchen she spotted a note on the table with Gene's scrawled hand writing, the note read:

_My Dear Alex,_

_As you know I'm not one for tradition but I know you are, that's why I believe that the bride and groom shouldn't see each other until the wedding. Fiona will be over soon and I have a surprise for you._

_See you later._

_With all my love Gene xxx_

Smiling Alex placed the note back on the table and poured herself some cornflakes and a glass of milk.

"_Ahh that hurt" _she said rubbing her bump. "_You're not in a good mood today are you?" _

After eating her breakfast she attempted to get into the bath. A task made more difficult due to the size of her bump, it was easy when Gene was there to help her - but she didn't have that luxury that morning.

Half an hour or so later just after Alex had struggled to get out the bath, there was a knock on the door.

"_It's about bloody time!" _Alex said opening the door to see Fiona standing in front of her with two dresses on hangers. One was a blue summer type dress, and the other was and Ivory coloured simple wedding dree, with a low cut front.

"_The Guv came to my flat this morning with this for you Ma'am_" Fiona said placing the dress onto the sofa.

"_How'd he know?" _Alex whispered fingering the delicate material.

"_Aowch!" _Alex gasped clutching her bump again.

"_You o.k. Ma'am" _Fiona asked looking concerned thinking that Alex was about to go into labour or something.

"_Yeah fine Fiona, just the little ones been doing that all morning!" _Alex smiled picking up her mascara.

"_Probably wants to be a part of the wedding!" _Fiona giggled.

"_He'll be a damn good copper like his daddy one day!" _Alex smiled

"_You think it's a boy then Ma'am?" _Fiona asked

"_You know actually, Gene might be right." _Alex smiled rubbing her bump.

It was just before 1pm and Alex had just arrived at City Hall. She had the Ivory gown on, which fitted perfectly, making even her bump look less prominent.

She wore flat white shoes, for the simple reason that her feet had swollen so much that she could only get flat shoes and slippers on. Luigi stood at the entrance waiting on her.

"_Senorita!" _Luigi said giving Alex a kiss on the cheek, "_You look beautiful. Mr. Hunt is a lucky man!"_

"_Actually Luigi" _Alex smiled_, "Its me that's the lucky one!"_

Entering the room where she would become Mrs. Hunt, Alex saw Gene had a new suit. It was a simple black one which he wore with a white shirt, the top button undone and a tie which was untied round his neck, smiling at her with the smile only she knew.

Gene smiled at Alex, the woman he had fell for the first time he had met her. This divine image of beauty was now standing beside him. He couldn't help it; the frog in his throat was causing his eyes to water.

Five years ago Gene Hunt did not cry. But five years ago Gene Hunt wasn't about to marry the woman of his dreams or become a father.

"_Do you have any vows prepared?" _the registrar asked.

"_No!" _Alex replied sadly. Always hoping that when she got married she would be to have her own vows appropriate to her.

"_Actually…" _Gene trailed pulling crumpled piece of paper out of his suit pocket…

"_You've wrote vows?" _Alex asked in shock.

"_What did ye think? I'd let this day pass without telling ye how I really feel? _Gene smiled taking Alex's hand, his piercing blue eyes meeting her sparkling brown ones.

Gene began to speak in a way Alex had never heard him speak before, he spoke so softly and there was so much sincerity in his voice that it transfixed Alex.

"_Alex when ye first came here, you annoyed the shit out of me with you Psychiatry crap, but beneath that I began to see the real you. The kind, caring, loving person you are. It was something I wanted for myself. To be loved. You saved me Alex, from the monster I was sure to become, and without you I am nothing. You bring out the best in me Alex. And for that I love you. Love you more than life itself. I always have and I always will."_

Gene finished speaking and gently brushed a tear away from Alex's cheek.

"_I love you too Gene" _Alex whispered.

No one present had a dry eye, Fiona was dabbing her eyes with a hankie and Luigi wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was crying.

"_If no one has any objections I pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss your wife" _the registrar declared as Gene pulled Alex into him and passionately kissed her.

Luigi and Fiona began clapping, but from out of no where there was another set of hands joining in the clapping. They were slower than the rest.

Turning round, they saw standing at the door Jim Keats.

"_How romantic!" _Jim snarled sarcastically.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _Gene snapped.

"I_ just had to see this for myself!" _he laughed

Alex held on to Genes arm to stop him approaching Jim, afraid of what he might do.

"_Look at you Alex!_ Jim shouted, "He's_ brainwashed you into believing that this place is real!"_

"_Tell me Jim!" _Alex shouted, now standing in front of Gene to act as a barrier between the two men." _How can this place not be real? HUH?"_

"_Take it easy Alex. " _Gene whispered.

"_I will NOT let THAT MAN ruin our day!" _Alex cried facing Gene.

"_He tried to ruin you before after you shot me and I'm not going to let him come between as again" _

"_Gene Hunt gone soft? You must have done something to him Alex! _Jim snarled from the door where he was still standing.

"_Why can't you just leave us alone?" _Alex shouted at Keats.

"_And you're pregnant!" _Jim snarled. "_Oh that poor-poor child having you two as parents!"_

Jim began walking toward them, fire in his eyes.

"_He's forgotten again Alex and forced you into forgetting as well! I told you before NOT to trust him you stupid woman, and now you're STUCK here!"_

"_Leave her alone Jimbo!" _Gene said standing face to face with Keats.

"_Oh it can't be!" _Keats laughed_, "Gene Hunt IN LOVE? Oh this is great!"_

"_So what if he's in love Jim?" _Alex asked said, "_What's so wrong with that? Eh?_

Alex clutched her bump feeling twinge.

"_Alex please sit down_" Gene begged Alex, who sat down assisted by Fiona.

"_Why now Keats?" _Alex asked from her sitting position." _Why return to torment us now?"_

"_Alex!" _Gene warned.

"_Why not?" _Keats snarled, _"My mate Dave heard about some baby news from a new recruit…"_

"_WHAT!" _Gene exploded

"_Doesn't matter who, I just had to see this for myself!" _Keats snarled_. "Just one thing Dave asked me to pass on to you Alex. That Evan's taking good car of Molly. She still misses you but is coping! _He laughed snarling at the same time_._

"_Who?" _Alex cried, the tears rolling down her face, her eyes black with mascara.

Gene had seen and heard enough. He walked up to Keats and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards through the doors.

Returning to Alex's side, Gene pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "_ssshhh he can't hurt you now."_

The words soothed her and Alex's tears stopped.

"_Who was that Guv?" _Fiona asked

"_No one for you to worry about love!" _Gene replied putting his arm round Alex's waist.

"_Time to go back to my ristorante!" _Luigi said chirpy to cheer everyone up.

"_Let's hope we don't see him again!" _Alex whispered to Gene before he unlocked the Quattro for her to get in.

But Gene wasn't so sure.

Back at Luigi's, Alex and Gene ordered meals, and they sat in the same booth that they had done on the day Alex had told Gene she was pregnant.

"_Those were beautiful words today Gene" _She whispered taking his hand in hrs.

"_Bet ye wouldn't have guessed that Gene Hunt could write like that?" _Gene replied smiling.

"_Never in a million years" _Alex replied smiling at her husband.

"It was Jim who gave me this black eye ye know!" Gene said, believing that Alex deserved to know the truth about the previous night.

"_I kind of guessed that_…" she trailed. "_Awuch!" _She cried again rubbing her bump.

"_That baby's not giving you much rest today is he?" _Gene smiled rubbing the bump as well.

"

_Your food!" _Luigi appeared at the table with two plates of Macaroni and a plate of garlic bread.

It was 10pm and Alex had returned upstairs saying she was tiered leaving Gene in the bar having a few whiskeys.

She had just slipped into her cosy black pyjamas an settled on the couch.

"Arghh!" She screamed in agony clutching her bump.

"_Not tonight!" _She groaned.

Alex had gone into Labour.

Hobbling downstairs, she began screaming on Gene hoping that he would hear her and come to help her.

"_GENE!" _she yelled, "_GENE, GENE!"_

Entering Luigi's and receiving a few concerned looks she saw Gene,

"_GENE!" _She yelled and he ran over to her.

"_What's wrong!" _he asked in a slightly drunken voice_._

"_What the hell do you think is wrong?" _She cried holding onto him for support_._

"_It's time!" she smiled_

"_Time for what?" _Gene asked looking confused.

"_The baby's coming you daft man. ARRGGHH!"_

"_WHAT!" _Gene yelled fumbling for his car keys.

"_You are having your baby Seingorita?" _Luigi asked as he helped them out to the car.

"_ARGH! Yes Luigi!" _Alex replied.

"_I'll go in the back Gene!" _Alex said, knowing what his driving was like normally she guessed it would be more irate tonight.

She was right Gene was driving like a man possessed.

Ten minutes later they were being ushered into the maternity unit of the hospital and Gene being Gene said embarrassed, "_I'll wait here!"_

"_Oh you will not," _Alex said grabbing him by the arm, "_This is the birth of your child, you are NOT missing this!"_

After being examined by the doctor, it was revealed that Alex had been having contractions all day. She was already 7cm dilated.

Two hours later with the aid of gas and air, Alex gave birth to a healthy 5lb 8oz baby girl!

"_She's perfect!" _Alex whispered cradling her tiny daughter.

"_Do you want to meet your daughter Gene?" _Alex's eyes filled with tears, as her eyes met Genes.

Gently passing her to Gene, she noticed a tear fall from Genes face. A tear of happiness.

"_Hello little one, I'm your daddy!" _Gene whispered to his tiny daughter, who looked even smaller in Gene's strong arms.

Passing their tiny baby back to Alex, Gene softly kissed Alex.

"_What do you want to call her?" _He asked.

"_I've always liked the name Leah," _Alex said looking down at her tiny baby girl.

"_I like it!" _Gene replied with a huge smile that spread from ear to ear.

The day their daughter Leah was born, made Gene realise that his life was just beginning and it was the start of a new journey that he and Alex would commence together. A journey he and his wife would do together. His wife. Mrs. Alexandra Hunt.

**Thank you so much for reading this far, the story isn't over yet. Please review and let me know what you think. Lesa xx**


	5. Gene's Blunder

**This next chapter jumps to a month after chapter 4 finishes, thought I would try and get this done straight after chapter 4 so that you all have more to read.**

**Chapter 5 **

Baby Leah was now a month old and like Gene had said Alex was a natural mother, self at how good he was with all the baby stuff. He never thought he would be any good as a father but with Alex by his side he was finding it easy. The only thing he didn't like doing was dirty nappies.

"_Waah!_" Baby Leah screamed.

It as 3am and Alex was trying her hardest to settle her daughter. Whilst Gene was in bed, sound asleep snoring.

"_Waah! _She screamed, _"Waah!" _

"_Bastard!" _Alex thought, _"How the hell is he sleeping through this?"_

"_What's wrong wi her?" _Gene grumbled sleepily from the bed.

"_Oh I don't know_!" Alex was at the end of her tether. "_You Try!" _she said carefully passing Leah to a semi -naked Gene.

Within minutes Leah's cries had died to silence.

"_What is it with you and women?" _Alex laughed as Gene returned Leah to her mosses basket.

"_Guess she just wanted her daddy!" _Gene smiled climbing back into bed, pulling Alex close to him; her heart still missed a beat every time she was pulled close to him.

"She likes you!" Alex whispered to Gene, her breath on his bare chest sending tingles down his spine.

"_I'd av' hoped so!" _Gene whispered back with a smile.

"_Love you!" _Alex whispered, before snuggling into Gene's chest and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning the alarm roared to life at 8am, causing Alex to jump with such a start that she banged her head on the headboard.

She got up to find Gene already dressed, and to find him giving Leah her bottle in the kitchen Alex immediately noticed that Leah was dressed in a white and pink frilly dress.

"_Why's she dressed up today?" _She asked as she poured a glass of milk.

"_Well it's about time I got to show her off at the station, and she's got to see where her mummy and daddy work at some point"_ Gene said as he placed Leah in her mosses basket.

"_And as for her mummy…" _he said putting an arm around Alex's waist from behind,

"_She's looking rather sexy today."_

Alex had been lucky; she had lost most of her baby weight already and could fit into her jeans already. That day she had opted to wear her grey skirt, and her cream blouse; she could also eventually get her feet back into her favourite heels.

"_Ye certainly know how t' gi' a man t' horn!" _Gene said as he watched Alex leaning over the mosses basket to pick Leah up.

Alex had learned from experience to ignore such comments, after all a complement is always good.

"_You got everything we need Gene?" _Alex asked

Lifting a bag, which contained two changes of clothes, half a dozen nappies, baby wipes and a few bottles, he replied,

"_Why does someone so tiny need as much?"_

"_You say that all the time! _Alex replied with a smile. Knowing that by the end of the day Gene would probably buy Leah even more clothes.

Down stair Alex securely fastened Leah into her baby seat and sat beside her in the back.

Since Leah was born Alex had noticed a change in Gene's style of driving. One he wore his seatbelt now, something that he never dreamt of doing before. Two he didn't drive erratically anymore. He was a much calmer driver.

"_A good thing really!" _Alex thought with a smile.

Twenty minutes later they entered C.I.D and straight away Fiona was all over the baby.

"Can I have hold?" She asked excitedly.

"Course you can" Alex smiled, handing a sleepy but awake baby to Fiona.

"Aww she's so cute!" Fiona cooed.

"And she's got the Guv's eyes."

"_What is wi woman and babies?" _Gene asked the new D.S Jack.

"_They're cute Guv?" _He replied putting an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"_Oh no you don't! _Alex said walking over to Jack and pulling the cigarette out his mouth.

"_THAT will damage my child's lungs!"_

"_Guv!" _Jack protested,

"_Not while the baby's here mate." _Gene replied

Just then Leah began to cry. Loudly.

"_Give her here" _Gene said to Fiona who passed Leah to Gene. Within minutes Leah was quiet again.

"Didn't know ye wir good wi babies," a voice said from one of the desks.

"Isn't there any work you lot should be getting on wi?" Gene asked in his not to be argued with tone.

"Yes Guv!" was the reply.

Entering the kitchen behind Gene, Alex asked "_You want anything to drink?" _

"_Yes t-"_

Gene was interrupted by Alex,

"Tea, five sugars?" She asked

"You know me too well Alex!" Gene smiled

"_I'll warm a bottle as well" _she said.

"Here's your tea" Alex said a few minutes later, handing him a steaming mug of tea and taking Leah off him to give her bottle to her.

"Is there any tea in this?" Gene asked after taking a mouthful of tea.

"The last time I made you tea, it was too strong" Alex smiled looking at Leah who was gulping down her bottle.

"_Someone's a hungry girl today" _she smiled as Leah finished her bottle and began rubbing her back to break her wind.

"_I've been thinking" _Gene began, "_may be this area isn't the best to bring up a baby_"

"_What?" _Alex replied hardly comprehending what Gene was saying to her.

"_What I mean is - SHIT!" _He swore.

"_What I mean is that your flat isn't that big and mine wasn't much better, so I've been thinking may be we should buy a house?"_

"_Why are you asking this Gene?" _She asked, knowing too ell what would come next.

"_I've made an offer on a house about 30mins from here!" _He muttered.

"_You've WHAT!" _Alex bellowed so loudly that she startled Leah who began screaming again, this time ten times louder.

"_You can't just do that Gene; we need to discuss things like this!" _She said placing Leah in her pram and packing up her things,

"_Where ye going Alex?" _Gene asked,

"_Just away from you, I can't bear to look at you just now!" _She cried

"_Alex…" _Gene called after her as she left the office.

"_We'll discuss this when you get home tonight! Whatever time that may be, knowing you!_ Alex said storming out of the office.

_**An hour later…**_

"_Guv?" _Jack stuck his head round the door of Gene office, to see Gene staring out of his window deep in thought.

"_What?" Gene replied_

"_We've just had a word of an armed blag about to go off at Hill Street Bank." _Jack said.

"_What we waiting on the?" _Gene asked grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"_Let's fire up the Quattro!"_

As Gene drove towards the bank he could see pedestrians running in the opposite direction away from three gun welding men with stockings on their heads.

"_Get back!" _one of them shouted before firing a warning shot into the air, before they entered the bank.

"_SHIT!" _Gene thought "_it's a bloody hostage situation now!"_

Getting out of the Quattro Gene began barking orders at his team.

Cautiously approaching the window by the entrance he peered in through it to try and get an idea of how many people were in the bank, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"_NO!" _he suddenly yelled.

There sitting on the floor, hands in lap, looking terrified with a pram next to her was Genes wife, Alex.

_**Thanks for reading, I really hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I have writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again. Lesa x**_


	6. A Hostage Situation

**Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed so far, I hope that you will continue to enjoy my story and I apologise in advance if I confuse anyone with jumping a bit from one day to a few months later etc - its just so my story can progress and I don't keep having to do follow ups. Lesa x**

**Chapter 6**

"_Jesus What the hell's she doing in there?" _Gene panicked in his head, before he then started shouting orders at his team,

"_This needs to get done by the book. UNDERSTAND?" _He bellowed, the team just nodded not understanding why their boss wasn't just going to barge on in like a bull in a china shop like he usually did…

"_Comprende?" _He asked again, _"Alex, my missus, your D.I is in there_!

Finally understanding there was a unison chorus of,

"_Yes Guv!"._

"_When's armed back-up getting here?" _Gene asked looking at his watch, "_We need to corner off this area!" _he continued,

"_NO-ONE is to enter that building unless it's under my say-so!" _he shouted

"_If any harm comes to them, I swear to god heads will roll!" _He continued_, "You got me?"_

There was another chorus of _"Yes Guv" _

"_Where the bloody hell is armed back-up?" _he yelled into his radio

"_There on their way!" _Fiona's voice crackled on the other side.

"_O.k." _Gene thought _"Think!" _he stood staring at the door of the bank_, _

"_Think like Alex!" _he said

"_What you say Guv_?" Jack asked

"_We need to think how Alex would handle a situation like this_" he began "_We need to understand the psycho reason for this on who's done this!" _he finished.

In nearly 7years of working with Alex he had always made fun of the fact that Alex could get into the minds of criminals, but now that it was Alex's own life that was in jeopardy Gene wished that he had paid more attention when she tried to teach him a thing or two about it.

It suddenly daunt on Gene what he had to do. Grabbing the megaphone from the car he began to speak hoping he want about to do more harm than good.

"

_Who's in charge?_" he shouted

No reply.

"_What's your demands?"_

No reply.

Suddenly a window opened and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground, rushing to grab it, Gene saw that it read:

"_**We will not harm anyone if you follow what we say exactly.**_

_**We want the £100,000 that's in the safe.**_

_**If anyone enters we will start killing, with the youngest first.**_

"_Jesus Christ_!" Gene said after reading it suddenly realising the severity of the situation in hand,

"_Find out how many people are in there! NOW!"_

Five minutes later Jack returned,

"_Guv, the security guard says there's 7people and a baby. "_

"_Yes I know there's a baby in there you twonk - MY BABY!_

Gene crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it away in anger.

"_What the hell am I going to do?" _he thought putting his head in his hands on the Quattro, holding back any such emotion from appearing on his face.

Inside the bank, Alex sat on the floor with Leah sound sleep in her pram beside her oblivious to what was going on around her.

"_I wonder what Genes plan is to get us out of here?" _She thought to herself…

Eyeing the gunmen she could tell that one was young and the other two were older, probably in their 50s.

Alex looked around at her fellow hostages, three were the banks cashiers, two were old ladies and another was a business man.

"_Why are you doing this?" _one of the cashiers asked,

"_Shut up!" _The tallest of the gunmen shouted, firing a shot at a flowerpot which shattered.

Baby Leah woke with a blood curling scream, causing Alex to jump to her feet to tend to her.

"_SIT DOWN!" _the same gunman shouted at Alex, _"And shut that DAMN baby up!"_

_Alex did as she was told; cradling Baby Leah close to her, her cries died down and Leah was sleeping again._

Alex was crying, silent tears rolled down her face and fell onto Leah's dress.

"_Oh hurry up and get us out of here Gene" _She thought holding Leah lose to her_._

Outside they had heard the gunshot and the Babies screams.

"_I AM NOT letting anyone die in this!" _Gene shouted_, "Except the BASTARDS that have done this!"_

"_I'm not waiting any longer for BLOODY gun squad!" _Gene shouted loading his gun.

"_Guv, do you think raging in is such a good idea?" _Jack asked him seeing him load his gun.

"_Right then!" _Gene said grabbing the megaphone again,

"_Right ye BASTARDS_!" he began before loosing his nerve.

"_I can't do it,"_ he thought, "_I can't get them killed"_

"_You're right! We'll wait!" _Gene aid putting the megaphone back down.

Inside the bank Leah began to cry again,

"_What did I say? Keep her quiet!" _the gunman said pointing the gun at Alex.

"_She needs her nappy changed!" _Alex said, _"Please let me go and change it_."

The gunman who was pointing his gun at Alex looked at the tallest who nodded.

"_He goes with you!" _The tallest gunman said.

Lifting the nappy bag, the gun man directed Alex into a disabled toilet just down the corridor where they were being held.

As the door closed Alex was relived to see a window, it wasn't big enough to get through but maybe…Maybe big enough to get a message out to Gene.

Grabbing a small piece if paper from the bag, she scrawled,

"*_**8people hostage.**_

_**Try back of building **_

_**Please be careful**_

_**Love you always Alex "**_

She quickly put it out the window, changed Leah's nappy and opened the door to see the gunman pointing his gun at her again.

He led her back to the others and sat back own.

Alex began to feed Leah.

"_Oi!" _The tallest gunman said.

"_My child needs to eat!" _Alex shot back.

"_Fine!" _he replied, just be quick about it.

Alex continued to feed Leah hoping that Gene had listened to her when she had tried to teach him new hostage methods.

"_Hurry up Gene!" _Alex thought, _"I need you."_

Outside Genes patience was wearing thin, as he was never one to wait on everything. But this was different. He had to wait or risk loosing everything, and by everything he meant Alex and Leah.

"I need to get in there!" Gene said, heading towards the side of the building, looking to see if there was any other way in.

At the back of the building he saw a window slightly ajar.

He rushed to the front of the building once more,

"_Oi, you lot!" _he said in a raised tone of voice, "_This way!"_

Leading his team to the back of the building he entered through the window, being careful not to attract any attention to himself, by knocking anything over.

Gun squad following him.

"_We need to be careful!" _he whispered, gun in his hand walking towards where the gunmen were holding their hostages.

Kicking the door down Gene as first in, followed closely by gun squad, yelling,

"_Drop your guns and don't move!"_

Immediately there was a gunshot fired followed by another.

The tallest gunman fell to the floor, the bullet hitting jim in the stomach. There was a panic as the other gunmen fired at members of gun squad. Alex had rolled over to protect Leah, as the other hostages dived to the floor.

So Alex missed what happened next…

What felt like an eternity later the ringing in Alex's ears stopped and she sat up.

"_GENE!" _she screamed seeing Genes body in a heap on the floor.

"Take the baby!" she screamed at one of the cashiers, thrusting Leah into her arms. Alex then rushed to Gene's side fearing the worst.

"_GENE!" _she yelped again as she got to his side.

"_What the bloody 'ell ye shoutin at me for woman?"_

Gene had been shot in the leg, nothing more nothing less,

"_I thought- I thought you…" _She was crying so Gene couldn't make out the last part.

"_I'm o.k. Alex," _he said reassuring her sitting up.

Alex was crying black tears as her mascara was now all down her cheeks,

"_What ye crying for Alex?" _Gene said pulling her into him soothingly rubbing her back.

"_I thought I'd lost you Gene!" _She hiccupped.

"_Well I'm still here ain't I?" _He smiled at her," Now where's my girl" He asked looking round the room towards the woman who was cradling Leah.

Just at that minute the paramedics arrived and loaded Gene onto a stretcher.

"_I ain't staying in hospital for weeks on end - I hate hospitals!" _he complained.

"_He's fine" _Alex thought cradling Leah who had just been handed back to her. "_He's complaining!"_

"_I'll take your car and meet you at the hospital Gene!" _Alex said smiling as Gene complaints continued as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance.


	7. A Mothers Instinct

_**Thanks go to everyone who has read so far, special thanks go to , Sashqueenofthejungle, littlelostlaura and wwedx who have left me great reviews.**_

_**I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**_

**Chapter 7 - A Mothers Instinct**

_**This chapter is set 8weeks after chapter 6.**_

Eight weeks ago after being shot Gene had been signed off work by the doctor, and had been like a bear with a sore head, driving Alex who was still on maternity leave mad.

Alex infuriated him even more by using his beloved Quattro to get around doing shopping etc.

This was their first day back at work but Gene was in no mood for it.

"_My bloody kingdom will have fallen without me!" _he grumbled that morning whilst changing Leah's nappy.

"_No it wont have!" _Alex replied back smiling.

"_What the bloody hell have you been feeing' her_?" Gene turned away from Leah looking disgusted by the nappy contents.

"Hahaha!" Alex had buckled in laughter, as she saw Leah's nappy was on back to front.

"_You're not paying any attention this morning are you Gene?"_

"_You know you were this size once Gene_!" Alex said putting a fresh nappy on Leah,

"_I was never THAT size_" Gene grumbled.

"_What the matter with you today?" _Alex asked picking Leah up.

"_I… err.. don't like the thought of leavin 'er_" he replied looking glum.

"_Why can't ye stay at home?" _He asked without thinking.

"_Why can't a woman have a career and be a mother?" _Alex asked sounding rather annoyed by Genes comment.

"_Nuthin" _Gene muttered in reply, taking Leah off Alex, just as he did Leah grabbed his thumb, her big blue eyes the identical to her fathers met his and she smiled.

There was a knock at the door 5minutes later, Alex opened it to be greeted by a young woman about 5ft 4 tall, her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, her beady eyes met Alex's, sending a shiver down Alex's spine.

"Hi Gayle!" Alex greeted her with Alex and Gene has phoned an agency to get a nanny for their daughter, and Gayle came with good recommendations.

Holding the door open as Gayle entered the flat, Gene gave her a look that said, _"You're my daughters nanny?"_

"_Hi, you must be Mr. Hunt?" _Gayle asked putting a hand out to shake Genes.

"_Who the hell else would I be love?" _he replied not even looking at her.

"_GENE!" _Alex said sternly, "_Be nice!"_

"_His barks worse than his bite! I should know," _Alex laughed.

"_Ye coming Gene?" _Alex asked putting on her jacket, although it was August there was a chill in the air.

"_You sure ye know what yer doin luv?" _Gene asked looking at Gayle with concern in his voice.

"_Absolutely Mr. Hunt, I've had loads inexperience with babies!" _Gayle smiled

Gene eventually handed his daughter to Gayle.

"_If ye need anything just phone the station, the numbers on the table!" _Alex said..

"_Wave bye- bye to mummy and daddy!" _Gayle said making Leah wave her right hand as Alex and Gene left the flat.

Alex closed the door behind them and looped her arm round Genes waist,

"_She'll be fine Gene!" _Alex smiled, "_Absolutely fine_!"

"_I know she will… but…" _He was stopped by Alex who had kissed him.

The pair entered C.I.D that morning and noticed that there was an operation underway.

"_What's this?" _Gene asked as he took off his long black coat.

"_There's been a kidnapping Guv!" _Jack said

"_Who?" _Gene replied.

"_Six year old Charlie Edwards. Mother reported him missing last night after his father failed to drop him off after spending the night wiv him!" _

"_So I'm assuming that the father's the main suspect then?" _Alex asked.

"_Not exactly!" _Jack replied.

"_What ye mean NOT EXACTLY."" _Gene barked.

"_Well the father says he sent his bird t' pick Charlie up from school." _Jack replied,

"_But she says Charlie didn't come out of school!"_

"_So any other suspects?" _Alex asked.

"_No Ma'am!" _Jack replied.

"_Was he definitely at school yesterday?" _Alex asked_._

"_Yes'm" was the reply._

"_Right get everyone in here for questioning!" _Gene barked.

Throughout the day they questioned, the teacher, Charlie's mother, his father and his fathers girlfriend, but with no clear leads they were at a dead end.

Before having a baby both Alex and Gene wouldn't have left the office untill they had a result, but things were different now.

"Right you lot!" Gene shouted at 7pm that night, "_I'm going 'ome t' my daughter NOONE Is to leave here until them BASTARDS are caught. COMPRENDE!"_

In unison he got his usual chorus of _"Yes Guv!"_

Arriving home twenty minutes later they found Gayle watching television.

"_How was she_?" Alex smiled

"_Oh she's an angel!" _Gayle replied also smiling, the smile sending a shiver down Alex's spine.

"See you tomorrow," Gayle said pulling on her jacket, before Alex shoed her out the door.

"You want a drink?" Alex asked Gene a few hours later.

"Course I do!" he replied.

Alex returned from the kitchen a few minutes later with a glass of wine for herself and a glass of whiskey for Gene.

Twenty minutes later there was a cry from the bedroom, Leah indicating that she was hungry or needed her nappy changing.

Alex put her glass down to go and tend to Leah, Gene watching as she walked away swaying her hips seductively.

After she had settled Leah Alex returned to the living room and sat down next to Gene.

Ten minutes later Alex leaned into Gene and whispered suggestively In his ear.

Gene placed his whiskey glass on the table and began to kiss Ale's neck with little kisses.

He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, kissing her neck whilst doing this, unbuttoning his shirt she ran her fingers over his chest.

Lifting her off the couch he placed her delicately onto the floor er whilst letting his hands wander all over. She passionately kissed back, arcing her back giving him permission to continue. Pulling him into her they made slow, passionate love for an hour before heading to bed and falling asleep in each others arms, listening to each other breathing.

The next morning the alarm roared to life at 7am, Leah's cries filled the room.

"_It's your turn!" _Alex said giving Gene a playful kick, not wanting to get out of bed herself.

An hour later they were ready for work, Leah had been fed and was happy.

"_What times Gayle coming at today?" _Gene asked.

"Actually" Alex said, looking at the clock, "_She's late_."

Fifteen minutes later Gayle arrived.

"_I'm so sorry i'm late I had to.. Er.. Take my brother to school!"_

"_At 8am?" _Gene asked looking suspicious.

"_I meant i had to drop him at his friends house!" _She said taking her jacket off.

Exiting the flat Alex said to Gene_," There's something weird about her, that I don't like. She's wearing long sleeved tops in August?" _

They arrived in C.I.D twenty minutes later to some excitement.

"_We've had a breakthrough!" _Jack said

"_Apparently Charlie was seen speaking to a woman yesterday who had a pram with her. The witness says she's about 5ft 4 with long brown hair!"_

"_That's bloody great, that means It could be Fiona!" _Gene spat not impressed.

"_We also know that she has a very distinctive burn mark down her right arm!" _Fiona continued.

"_And that Charlie's family recently sacked a Chelsea Holts As their babysitter.!"_

"_Well that's your suspect then" _Alex smiled.

"_But there's no trace of anyone with her name, or Tracy Goldben, Anna Thmpson or Elizabeth Holmes" _

"_Who are they?" _Gene asked.

"_They're the same person" _Fiona continued

"_How can they be the same person?" _he replied.

"_She assumes new Identity's to cover her crimes." _Alex said.

"_Do a search on those names to see what you come up with" _Gene said before entering his office and slamming the door behind him, which meant DO NOT ENTER_!_

Alex decided to phone home to check on Leah.

"_Brring brring…_

_Bring bbring!"_

The phone just rang out.

Entering Genes office she asked,

"_Gayle didn't say anything about going out today did she? _She asked Gene.

"_No, She probably just took Leah out a walk to settle her." _he replied smiling.

"_Ma'am!_ Fiona called into Genes office, "_You'd better listen to this!"_

"_Chelsea Holts, or whatever her name is was arrested for drug possession, arrested as Anna Thompson for arson and arrested as Elisabeth Holmes for abduction. All whilst working as a childminder or babysitter from Silver skies nanny agency!"_

Fiona finished_, "But every time she somehow got off."_

"_Great work!" _Alex smiled_, "Any pictures?"_

Fiona handed Alex the file, on the front was the picture, there staring back at her with those beady eyes, eyes that both Alex and Gene had saw that morning. Staring back at them was their daughters by sitter. Gayle!


	8. Fire in the eyes

_**Thanks again to everyone who has read so far, I hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint.**_

_**Special thanks go to those who reviewed the last chapter. I promise to run a spell check before posting this chapter, as it's something I keep forgetting about**_

**Chapter 8 **

Thirty seconds later Gene and Alex were in the Quattro, their team at their backs.

Tearing through the streets of London, Alex was in hysterics, Gene swearing at both pedestrians, and traffic alike,

"_Get out of the bloody way ye BASTARDS_!" he shouted.

"_It's my fault_!" Alex kept saying over and over again, tears streaming down her face,

"_If anything happens to her I won't be able to live with myself_," She sobbed,

"_It's my fault for hiring her, something told me there was something about her_," she managed between sobs,

"_I thought it was just the thought of leaving her for the first time_!"

"_Alex it's not your fault!" _Gene said putting a comforting hand on her leg.

"_It bloody well is!" _she cried as the car came to a stop outside their flat.

Running up the stairs, Gene kicking the door down, they found Gayle, with fire in her eyes, aiming gun at a terrified looking little boy, and their baby daughter who was sleeping in her pram.

"_Give me that_" Alex said instinctively putting her hand out.

"_What and miss an opportunity like this_?" she hissed in an almost too familiar way jeering wide eyed at them

"_Alex…" _Gene whispered "_Don't do anything stupid_" knowing that she would do anything to protect her child.

Under normal circumstances he would have already pulled his gun, but he hadn't.

"_Why's it so arm in here? " _Gene asked suddenly realising that the flat was boiling hot.

"_I thought you had already met my lovely boyfriend!" _She jeered, "_He's been the one helping me change my identity after all my crimes, and you know him_"

Looking at the kitchen door, standing there swaggering into the sitting room to kiss Gayle, was Jim Keats.

"_Gorgeous girl_!" Jim sneered at Gene whose blood was boiling.

"_I told you it wasn't over between us Hunt_!" Keats snarled, "I'm surprise you haven't done a runner yet" Keats continued.

"_What the hell do you want from us Jim_!" Alex sobbed, her legs wobbling under the stress.

"_I just want the truth to be told_! Keats shouted.

"_THE TRUTH?" _Gene shouted back infuriated by this man, standing face to face with him now,

"_She knows the truth! _Genes bellowing voice could be heard by his team who had been instructed to wait outside, "_Why the hell do you think she stayed with me?"_

"So why are you still here then?" Keats shouted turning to face Alex,

"_I LOVE HIM_!" She shrieked, "_That's why I'M still here_!"

By now little Charlie and baby Leah were crying,

"_Stop it_" little Charlie sobbed.

"_I told you to SHUT IT_!" Gayle shouted at Charlie, pointing the gun at him.

"_I want my mummy_!" he sobbed.

"_If you wanted to get at us Keats why kidnap this little boy_?" Alex shouted standing by Gene's side.

"_Some people are lucky and can have it all" _Gayle sneered, "So_ why can't I be a mother?"_

"_The only way to get to you was to get inside your family_" Keats sneered and hissed, walking over to Leah's pram and picking up the crying baby.

"_PUT HER DOWN!" _Alex screamed hysterically, falling to her knees in shock.

"_PLEASE!"_

"_Oh I'm going to_" he hissed back, all Gene could do was watch as it actually looked that he was just going to drop Leah, right there.

Placing Leah on the sofa, beside Charlie.

Unbeknown to Gene and Alex, their team had quietly entered the flat behind them, lead by Jack.

They entered the room behind Alex and Gene, aiming their guns at Gayle and Keats, Gayle immediately dropped her gun out of fear.

Gene dive for the dropped gun, Alex for the sofa to check on her daughter who was screaming, and to check on little Charlie.

"_Is she o.k_.? Gene asked Alex almost immediately.

"_Yes thank god!" _Alex replied cradling Leah close to her until the cries died down.

"_You are going to be put away for a very long time_!"! Gene shouted at Keats who was now in cuffs, Gene punched his stomach several times before punching one final blow to his head!

"_And as for you_" he said turning to Gayle, "_You need severe help, Drugs, arson and two counts of abduction. I believe that you will never see the light of day again!"_

"_Take them both away!" _he barked at his team, who replies with a chorus of

"_Yes Guv!"_

A sobbing Charlie asked moments later, _"When can I see my mummy?"_

Kneeling down to his height, Gene replied _"Very soon son" _

A wide eyed Charlie wiped the tears from his eyes smiling and wide eyed_, "Really?"_

"_Yes really" _Gene replies Gene picking up Charlie.

"_Is that your little girl_?" Charlie asked pointing at Leah who was in Alex's arms.

"_Yes!" _Gene replied smiling as a proud dad.

"She's very cute!" Charlie smiled.

"_Yes. She is, she's beautiful like her mummy" _Gene replied as they exited the flat.

"_Lets get you to your mummy Charlie_," Gene said putting Charlie into the back of the Quattro, Alex followed him out of the flat, a sense of relief wash over her as she strapped Leah into her car seat beside Charlie.

"_No more Jim Keats!_" She thought smiling as she got into the front of the Quattro beside Gene.

_**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as previous ones, I've been suffering a bit from writers block on my other stories that are in the making, but I hope you enjoy anyway, please read and review! Thanks! xx**_


	9. Another Baby?

_**This chapter is the last of this story, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.**_

_**It picks up 6months after their encounter with Jim and Gayle.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read this and special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, it really makes my day getting good reviews.**_

_Chapter 9 - Another baby?_

It had been six months since their encounter with Keats and Gayle, and since then they had moved to a new three bed roomed flat just down the road from Luigi's, as they couldn't bear to be far from their Italian friend. Leah's Godfather.

Leah was 10months old now, and had been making cute baby noises for the past few weeks, so both Alex and Gene were expecting her first words any day.

She still had her father's eyes, and had developed a little personality like her fathers also.

Moody one minute and happy as Larry the next.

"_Typical!" _Alex thought smiling one quiet Thursday afternoon at work.

"_What are you smiling at?" _Gene asked coming out of his office.

"Your daughter!" Alex smiled.

"_Oh it's MY DAUGHTER is it now?_" he was in one of his moods.

"_Where are all the bloody criminals_!" he raged,

"_Maybe you've caught them all_!" Alex replied sarcastically.

"_Shut it_!" He joked back.

"_Why don't you go home early_" Alex suggested, "_Let Cecilia go home early_."

"Why?" Gene asked suspiciously.

"_To be nice Gene_" Alex replied, "_If anything kicks off I'm sure I can handle it_!"

Reluctantly Gene headed home.

Cecilia was Fiona's cousin, so there was very little chance of her being stark mad like Gayle was.

Arriving home Gene saw that Cecilia was kneeling on the floor, tickling Leash, who was giggling hysterically.

"_Look who's home early_!" She said picking Leah up, whose little arms were immediately outstretched towards Gene.

"_I think someone wants her daddy_!" Cecelia said passing Leah to Gene.

"Dadadadada!" Leah suddenly exclaimed looking at Gene.

"_She said dada_!" Gene said smiling proudly.

Smiling putting her coat on, Cecelia said, "_See you tomorrow_" before leaving the flat.

"_Dada_" Leah said again.

"_That's my girl!" _Gene said hugging his daughter tightly.

That night Alex came home from work with fish supers for herself and Gene.

"_Guess what?" _Gene said excitedly as soon as Alex entered the flat. Upon seeing her mum. Leah's arms were outstretched towards her.

"_She said dada!" _Gene said smiling like a Cheshire cat again.

"_Who's a clever girl_?" Alex cooed to her daughter kissing her forehead.

"_Oh I don't know what to do any more Gene!_" Alex sighed.

"_What's wrong?" _Gene asked embracing her and his daughter in a hug.

"_I can't continue doing this, what I mean is hardly seeing her_" she sighed, Leah was snuggling into Alex's neck.

"_What are you saying Alex_?" Gene asked.

"_I mean I think I should stop working for now, just till she's at nursery" _Alex smiled hoping Gene would understand.

"_If that's what you want, then that's fine with me_" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Alex placed Leah in her highchair and immediately she started banging her hands on the plastic tray shouting, "_DADADADA!"_

Smiling at her from across the table Genes eyes met Ale's, which still sent tingles down her spine, she smiled back, and her brown eyes sparkled with happiness.

Later that night, after bathing Leah and settling in her cot, in her own room, Gene and Alex snuggled up on the sofa for one of their late night discussions.

"_What made ye fall for me Alex?_" Gene asked out of the blue.

"_Your wit and raw sexual magnetism_!" She replied before leaving a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

"_You can't tell your heart to fall in love with Gene, it just happens_"

Clearing his throat, Gene began to speak,

"_You know Leah's nearly a year old now, I never thought I'd make it at being a dad, but I love it Alex, so I was wonderin what if we wer t' give Leah a little brother or sister?"_

"I think that's a great idea" Alex smiled pulling his face to hers to kiss him.

"_An ye look good pregnant as well!" _He laughed

Pulling her to her feet, and leading her to the bedroom, kissing all the while, pushing her don onto the bed nibbling t her neck.

It has been decided, Gene and Alex Hunt were going to start trying for their second child.

Alex learned that night that what Gene had once said to her about his "_**Legendary swaray as a lover**_" was right.

Or at least they would have hell of fun trying for another baby anyway.

_**Well that's it. What did you think? I decided on the last chapter being shorter because I didn't want too much happening in it.**_

_**I hope to get my Prequel and Sequels started this week, and started to get uploaded by the end of the week.**_

_**Please read, enjoy and review, all reviews welcome! **_

_**Thanks for reading. xx**_


End file.
